


Spectrum

by emancipator2992



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Flirting, Beach Sex, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Karaoke, Porn, Sex, Songfic, they are both helpless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: After watching them dance around one another for months, Lena Oxton decides that a night of Karaoke might just be the thing that brings a certain Swiss doctor and Egyptian soldier together.





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't there a thing that says not to start another project while you have an even bigger on the go? Oh well fuck that. This is not in the universe of "Our Place Among the Stars" (as much as I would love to do that I physically couldn't wait to write this) so it stands on it's own, similar to "A Moment in Time". I hope you enjoy!

Fareeha Amari was frustrated. She huffed in annoyance as her chest piece refused to detach. One of the buckles at the side had been damaged by a stray bullet on her last op. A simple diplomat escort job, which concluded successfully despite the small skirmish. They had arrived back at Watchpoint Gibraltar a half hour ago, where the lengthy process of removing her Raptora suit began.

She fiddled with the buckle again, cursing in Arabic at the stubborn piece of metal, but her efforts produced no noticeable effect.

“Fuck!” She swore, throwing the special pry-bar used for situations like this across the deserted hanger. Cursing again she sat down on a nearby bench. Fareeha ran a hand through her locks in an attempt to tame her bad case of helmet hair that resulted from wearing her suit for forty-eight straight hours. She sniffed the air, curling her nose at the strong odor in the room.

Oh wait, that was probably her.

She leaned over and sniffed an armpit.

Yup the smell was definitely her. Great.

The only thing between her and a long hot shower was the stubborn chest plate. She closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, and counted to ten in an attempt to shed her frustration.

“Looking for this?” A voice brought her back to reality.

She opened her eyes to see her pry-bar held in a hand in front of her face. The hand was attached to an arm, and the arm was encased an a very familiar black spandex cat-suit.

“Dr. Zeigler.”

“Lieutenant Amari.” The doctor offered Fareeha a radiant smile. “We've been over this. You don't have to call me doctor all the time.”

“Sorry Dr. Ze-Angela.” Fareeha said, recovering quickly. “Military habits are hard to shake.”

Angela chuckled, her smile reaching her eyes. Fareeha's heart fluttered at the sight.

“Yes I suppose they do.” Angela said. “You look like you could use a hand.”

Fareeha tried to wave her off.

“It's nothing really. I'm sure I can manage on my own.”

“Does managing on your own normally involve throwing metal objects?” The doctor teased.

“Ah...” Fareeha blushed sheepishly and looked away, muttering something unintelligible.

“What was that?” A brief glance told Fareeha that Angela's smile was back, and that the doctor's eyes were sparkling with amusement. This only served to further Fareeha's embarrassment.

“Not normally.” She said, trying to look anywhere but Angela's face.

Angela stood there, waiting for Fareeha to continue. When she didn't the doctor seemed to get the hint.

“I'll leave you to it then.” She said, trying (and failing miserably) to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“No Angela wait!” Fareeha called out, much louder than she intended.

Angela turned around, a hopeful look on her face.

“I could use some help.”

All the previous embarrassment was worth it for Fareeha, just to see Angela's face light up when she said those words. The warm and fuzzy feeling, that only seemed to come about when Angela was around, took hold of her.

“What do you need me to do?” Angela asked.

So Fareeha showed Angela the buckles along the side of the chest piece, and the damaged one that was preventing its removal.

“You put the pry-bar in like this.” Fareeha explained, showing Angela wit one hand, “And then push towards my back. I was having trouble before because I couldn't get enough leverage while keeping my balance. Make sense?”

Angela nodded and Fareeha handed her the bar.

“Like this?” Angela positioned the pry-bar in the place Fareeha had indicated.

It brought her body into very close proximity to Fareeha, close enough that the soldier could feel Angela's breath on her ear. The doctor bit her lip as her shoulder brushed against Fareeha's arm. The touch sent shivers down Fareeha's spine.

“Close.” Fareeha said. Her voice was much quieter now, and slightly husky. “Hands a little higher, like this.”

Fareeha took hold of Angela's hand and guided it to the proper spot. The doctor seemed to shiver at the contact, and Fareeha's skin tingled where it touched Angela's. The room suddenly became very quiet.

“Now what?” Angela whispered, her lips mere centimeters away from Fareeha's ear.

Fareeha had to resist the urge to put a hand on Angela's hip. Images flashed though her mind of Angela whispering other things into her ear, of tangled limbs and breathy moans. All she had to do was tilt her head and kiss those soft lips.

“You push.”

So Angela did. Nothing happened.

She pushed again, actually trying this time, but still nothing happened.

“Verdammit.” Angela cursed. “Brace yourself.”

Fareeha gulped audibly and grabbed a hold of a nearby steel column. Angela stepped into the push, grunting with effort, but still noting happened.

A peel of laughter filled the hanger.

“What?” A panting Angela asked, her face flush from the exertion.

“Sorry I just-I didn't-I'm-you-you grunted.” Fareeha covered her mouth with a hand in an attempt to stop the laughter.

It was not successful.

“I-I did not!” An indignant Angela replied, although a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“You did to!” A victorious Fareeha declared.

“I could just leave you like this you know.” Angela threatened, “If this is what I get for trying to help.”

“You wouldn't.”

They stared each other down. Angela crossed her arms in an attempt to look menacing.

It failed, and Fareeha giggled at the sight.

Angela desperately fought to keep a smile off her face, which only made Fareeha laugh more. That, in turn, made it even harder for Angela to keep from smiling. Fareeha's laugh was infectious, and was a source of great joy for Angela.

“Ugh!” She said, “You are insufferable.”

“You like it.” Fareeha smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

“When I get you out of there you are going to pay for this.” Angela said, shaking a finger at Fareeha.

“Oh no, I'm trembling.” Fareeha teased as Angela re-positioned the bar. “The mighty Angela Zeigler, come to put me in my place.”

“You'll be begging for mercy before I'm through with you,” Angela said, biting her lip. “But you will get none.”

“Big words doctor, but can you back them up?”

Angela shot her one last defiant glance before placing her hands on the pry-bar.

“Ready?” She asked, her tone serious now.

Fareeha nodded, bracing herself on the column.

“Ready.”

Angela pushed hard, putting her whole body into the shove. For three long seconds she strained against the buckle, before it gave way dramatically. The pry-bar popped out as the chest plate opened, sending Angela tumbling forward. One of her flailing limbs clipped Fareeha's legs, sweeping them out from under her as the chest plate hit the ground. The soldier lost her balance, and fell towards the floor.

Angela landed on her back, grunting with the impact. She had barely registered what happened before Fareeha landed on her chest. Frantic apologies left their mouths at the same time and they both paused to let the other speak. Only then did they realize their position and how they had landed.

Fareeha lay on top of Angela, chest flush with the doctor's, their faces almost touching.

Fareeha could feel every inch of Angela's body through the thin fabric of their cat-suits, and heat rushed through her body at the thought. Her face began to heat up, as did other areas. Angela made no attempt to push her off, nor did Fareeha attempt to get up. Fareeha summoned the courage to meet Angela's gaze.

The doctor's face was also flushed, and her breath was hot on Fareeha's mouth. Brown eyes met blue orbs, searching, seeking permission. Angela gave the faintest of nods, and closed her eyes. Her lips parted and she inhaled softly.

Fareeha began to close the distance, her heart hammering in her chest. Angela was so close Fareeha could practically taster her. She could feel Angela's hand slide up her back while the other gripped her waist. The sensation sent shivers down Fareeha's spine, and spurred her on. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, and closed the remaining distance between them. Their lips met softly and-

“OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!”

Fareeha's eyes shot open, revealing a just as surprised Angela. They turned int he direction of the noise to see a horrified Mei covering her eyes with one hand.

“I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in oh my god I am so sorry!” She said, rapidly backing out of the room.

Fareeha shot upright, Angela doing the same.

“Mei it's not what it looks like!” Angela said, but Mei had already left.

“Shit. I should go after her.” Angela said. “Sorry!”

“Yeah probably a good idea.” Fareeha said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. “Thanks for the help.”

With that Angela rushed out, leaving a confused and aroused Fareeha alone once more in the hanger. Boy did she ever need that shower now, only with cold water this time.

 

While this was certainly the closest Fareeha and Angela had ever come to one another, the game surrounding it had been going on for months. The subtle looks, the teasing, the flirting, were almost constant during off duty hours. Even while on duty they stayed close, the synergy of their suits necessitating it. On the battlefield they were a force to be reckoned with. Off it they were good friends, and very close.

They had hit it off almost instantly, having been briefly acquainted in the old Overwatch. Fareeha had been visiting her mother, a lanky eighteen year old on the verge of enlisting in the Egyptian army. Angela had been twenty-three at the time, visiting the Swiss HQ as part of an internship. They ran into each other several times after that, Ana's funeral being the most notable. The last time they had talked face to face was just before everything had fallen apart. Fareeha, a newly promoted lieutenant, was completing the last stages of her application to join the international peacekeeping organization. Then things went to hell. Morrison and Gabriel disappeared in the explosion at the Swiss HQ, and Angela found herself caught up in the fallout as the UN stepped in and disbanded Overwatch.

They hadn't spoken until six months ago, when Winston's recall found them. Angela had been in Iraq at the time, helping MSF. Fareeha was on duty with Helix in Egypt. Angela's flight from Baghdad stopped in Cairo, and the two reacquainted on the journey to Cadiz. In the six months since they arrived, they two had quickly become pillars of stability in the new Overwatch, and grew very close to one another.

While Angela and Fareeha seemed oblivious of the attraction (or at least were not willing to admit it), the rest of the team picked up on it right away. Hana thought it was amusing, Lucio thought it was cute, and Lena found it exasperating.

“Just fuck already!” She had shouted upon walking in on them sharing a midnight snack, a phrase she repeated on many occasions.

The incident in the hanger made things even worse, as both Fareeha and Angela were incapable of being in each others presence without turning beet red and fleeing the room. Lena resolved to something about it. She quickly enlisted the help of Hana and Lucio, and the trio put a plan together. A week after the hanger incident they put it into motion.

“It's a bonding opportunity.” Lena explained to Angela over lunch. “We haven't been out as a team since we got here.”

“Some time off would be nice.” Angela mused, “What did you have in mind?”

“Hana found a bar nearby that has really good karaoke. She's booked a table that seats twelve.”

“Aren't there a more of us?”

“Torbjorn already declined, as did Winston. Something about the locals being convinced he was wearing a fur suit. I don't see Satya going, or Zen, but everyone else I've talked to is game.” Lena said, drumming her fingers in the table. “Only person I haven't seen is Fareeha.”

“I'll ask her if you want!” Angela said, perhaps a bit too eagerly. “I mean if that's okay?”

“Sure thing.”

Convincing Fareeha to go was much easier than Angela thought it was going to be. The mutual embarrassment from a week ago had mostly worn off, although they still hadn't discussed the kiss.

“Karaoke?! I'm so down!” Was Fareeha's enthusiastic response to the question.

So it was that Angela found herself sitting at a table in a very busy bar on a Friday night. Lena sat to her right, then Lucio and Hana. Reinhardt occupied the end of the table. On the opposite side sat Aleksandra, Mei, Genji and Jesse. The chair to the left of Angela was empty, its occupant currently making her way to the stage.

When the group had arrived both Fareeha and Reinhardt declared they wanted to go first. The dispute was settled with a coin flip, Fareeha being the winner. They ordered drinks while she made her choice on a nearby terminal. The group was strangely quiet, despite living with each other for the better part of six months there had been very little time to get acquainted with one another. When the drinks arrived, Angela having ordered for Fareeha, the soldier clinked glasses with Angela, who sipped a Long Island ice tea, and drained the pint of beer in one go. She slammed the glass down on the table and belched, causing Angela to nearly spew her drink all over the table. That effectively broke the ice, and the table was abuzz with conversation.

The announcer called Fareeha's name over the sound system. She picked her leather jacket off the back of her chair and put it on over top of her tank top. It made for quite the look when combined with her black skinny jeans and aviator sunglasses, and Angela was a fan.

“Prepare to be amazed.” Fareeha declared before confidently strutting to the stage.

“Did she say what song she was going to do first?” Jesse asked.

Angela shook her head.

“No idea, your guess is as good as mine.” She replied.

The screen behind the stage came to life, and a song title Angela didn't recognize flashed across it. The same screen was used to display lyrics, but Fareeha boldly turned away from it. Suddenly there was the rhythmic thump of helicopter blades. The hum of conversation dimmed as the patrons turned to the stage. The lights dimmed, obscuring the woman holding the microphone.

They began to flicker in time with the synthesizer cords now coming through the speaker. The sound began to build. Fareeha stood perfectly still, one hand on the microphone stand and her head downcast. Angela could see that she had popped the collar of her leather jacket.

“Oh shit!” Hana commented, “Amari is going hard!”

Just then came the sound of a laser, like something out of a low budget science fiction movie, followed by an equally cheesy explosion. The lights flared and an electric guitar bellowed out the opening chords. The drums and bass joined, building the melody up. Fareeha began to rock back and forth on the spot, bobbing her head in time with the beat. She kicked her foot out dramatically, and the lead guitar began its wailing melody. The keyboard began to pump out chords in the background, which was Fareeha's queue to start the lyrics.

_City nights_ _Summer breezes make you feel all right_

_Neon lights_

_Shining brightly make your brain ignite_

Her voice was not half bad Angela decided, certainly nothing to be ashamed of. She watched Fareeha flick her hair in an exaggerated motion before the next verse came up.

_See the girls with the dresses so tight_

_Give you love if the price is right_

Angela blushed at the sly wink sent her way.

_Black or white_

_In the streets there's no wrong and no right_

The wailing guitar started up again and Fareeha became increasing animated in her movements. Lena nudged Angela in the ribs with her elbow.

“Putting on quite a show, eh luv?” The pilot said with a wink.

Angela's response was to down the rest of her Long Island iced tea and signal the bar for another one. She was going to need it.

_Outta sight_

_Buy your kicks from the man in the white_

_Feels alright_

_Powder pleasure in your nose tonight_

Fareeha tugged at the collar of her jacket with both hands before returning them to the microphone stand.

_See the men paint their faces and cry_

_Like some girl, it makes you wonder why_

_City life_

_Sure it's cool but it cuts like a knife_

She ran a finger across her throat.

_It's your life_

_So forget all that you see_

_It's not reality_

Fareeha balled up her tank top with a fist as the melody fell away, before whispering the next line.

_It's just a fantasy_

The melody returned with vengeance and so did Fareeha, belting out the lyrics mostly in tune.

_Can't you see what this crazy life is doing to me_

She kicked again, bringing her foot down hard on the stage at the end. The unexpected noise made Angela spill some of her drink as she tried to sip it.

_Life is just a fantasy_

_Can you live this fantasy life_

Fareeha began to whip her hair around in time with the melody.

_Life is just a fantasy_

_Can you live this fantasy life_

She grunted into the microphone to announce the start of the guitar solo. To everyone's amusement, and Angela's utter delight, she mimed out the whole thing. She started standing, rocking back and forth with her imaginary instrument. She then fell to her knees on the long high note. Fareeha remained there and thrashed out the rest of the solo, her hair flying in all directions as she whipped her head around. As the solo concluded she jumped to her feet for the next verse.

_So forget all that you see_

_It's not reality_

Fareeha let her aviators slip down the bridge of her nose, looking over them at Angela. The doctor felt her face grow hot, and she felt a very pleasant stirring in her belly.

_It's just a fantasy_

Fareeha's hips began to gyrate and thrust with the beat, drawing wold whistles and applause from the Overwatch table.

_Can't you see what this crazy life is doing to me_

_Life is just a fantasy_

_Can you live this fantasy life_

She blew a kiss to the Overwatch table, and Angela almost melted.

_Life is just a fantasy_

_Can you live this fantasy life_

Fareeha bent over as she sang, dipping the microphone stand low to the ground. Angela tried to ignore Lena's comment about the doctor wanting to trade places with the microphone. But she was right. She was totally right.

_Life is just a fantasy_

_Can you live this fantasy life_

Fareeha stood back up.

_Oh no_

_Oh no_

The instrumental backing began to fade, signalling the end of the song. The lights on the stage brightened, illuminating it fully. They revealed a flustered but triumphant looking Fareeha. The whole bar erupted in applause, the loudest coming from the Overwatch table. Fareeha smile graciously and bowed, before jumping off the stage. Her landing was a little wobbly but she managed to recover in time to avoid colliding with a waitress. She made her way back the the table occupied by her friends.

“Amari.” Aleksandra said when Fareeha reached the group, “Not bad.”

Fareeha nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment. That was about the best one could get from the Russian. She took her seat next to a flustered looking Angela. Reinhardt slid her a beer.

“Nice job.” He said. “I'm going to hit the restroom before I'm called up.”

“Won't you break it?” Fareeha quipped. The whole crew groaned apart from one person, Angela. The doctor was trying, and failing, to conceal a giggle.

“Angela don't encourage her. Please.” Hana said, shaking her head.

“At least someone appreciates my humor.” Fareeha said. She took a sip of her beer.

“That's not the only thing.” Lena muttered, earning a kick from Angela under the table. “Ow!”

“Something wrong?” Fareeha asked.

“Nope. Don't worry about it.” Angela said, giving Lena a meaningful glare. Fareeha either didn't notice or chose not to.

“So have either of you two picked a song yet?” Fareeha asked.

Lena nodded.

“I've got a few in mind. It'll depend on how good their library is.” She said. “What about you doc?”

“You don;t have to call me 'doc', at least not while we are out having fun. Just Angela. Or Ang, if Angela is too long.”

“Fair enough Angela.” Fareeha drew out pronouncing Angela's name, and Angela's face turned beet red. It turned even redder as her traitorous brain pondered what other situations might make Fareeha say her name. A bump on the elbow brought her out of her daydreaming.

“You never answered Fareeha's question.” Lena said.

“Right, sorry.” A flustered Angela replied. “I don't know to be honest. It'll probably end up being the first song name I recognize.”

“Any particular genre?” Fareeha asked.

“Not really. I listen to a little bit of everything.”

“Fair enough. I'm a classic rock fan myself.”

“I gathered that from watching your performance. You're quite the show-woman.”

Fareeha's face lit up and she smiled at the compliment.

“Why thank you.” She said. She winked at Angela. “I'm glad you enjoyed the show.”

“Hey Ang I'm gonna go pick a song, you wanna come with?” Lena asked.

Angela nodded. She stood up and drained the rest of her drink.

“When the waitress comes by can you order another one for me?” She asked Fareeha.

“Sure.” Fareeha said, “But don't you think you are going a little fast?”

Angela shook her head.

“I don't sing on anything less than three. Besides,” She said with a coy smile, “You aren't one to talk Ms. Chugzilla.”

“Fair point.” Fareeha said, laughing at the nickname.

Angela turned and followed Lena's energetic form over to a console by the bar. Lena stepped up first, as there was nobody else in line at the moment, quickly perusing the song list.

“Aha! They have it!” She exclaimed after a moment, and she quickly the song. She browsed for another minute only to stop, a mischievous look on her face. She gave Angela an impish grin and made another selection.

“What did you do?” Angela asked, now concerned.

“Nothing to worry about luv.” Lena said, patting Angela on the shoulder.

She darted away before Angela could could say another word. The doctor shook her head, brushing the matter from her mind, and stepped up to the console to make her own selection. Nothing contemporary struck her fancy so she went tot he section title “Blast from the past”. She flipped through song after song, most being written before she had even been born, hoping to see one she recognized. Then she had it, a flash of inspiration. She frantically scrolled down the list, hoping to find the song in question.

She was in luck. With a triumphant smile she selected the song in question, slotting herself in right after Lena. Fareeha won the first round, but Angela was not going to take it lying down. It was payback time, and Fareeha wasn't going to see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the story I alluded to in the notes for chapter 21 of OPAtS, and a big part of why that ook so long to write. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, maybe 3-4 chapters total of similar length. Hard to say. The next couple chapters are going to be more song focused, with less plot (but LOTS of fluff and flirting). Lena and Angela are going to sing next chapter for sure and maybe Reinhardt. As for what songs they will sing, Lena's dance emote is a good hint for her's, and those of you who follow Superrisu should be able to guess what song Angela is going to seduce-I mean sing.
> 
> I had a LOT of fun writing this, its something I want to do more of so hopefully ya'll like it. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ps. the song Fareeha sang is "Fantasy" by Aldo Nova. It's a one hit wonder from the 1980's and has a really cheesy music video that served as inspiration for Fareeha's behavior onstage
> 
> pps. the title is a reference to the song "Spectrum" by Zedd. It's the piece of music I most associate with Pharamercy, and I want to have both of the sing it at some point because it would be cute as fuck


	2. Into you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey guess who's back with a brand new update

Angela made her way back to the table and took her seat next to Fareeha. The soldier smiled at her.

“Did my drink come by yet?”

Fareeha's answer was to point. Angela followed her finger to see a waitress approaching with a tray of drinks.

“Long Island iced tea.” She said, placing the drink in front of Angela, “And a water.”

Angela's eyes flicked over to Fareeha, who shrugged sheepishly.

“Thought you could use it.” She said.

“Thanks.” Angela said. She squeezed Fareeha's hand. “That was sweet of you.”

Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck, and shrugged again. Reinhardt, who had returned to the table after leaving the restroom intact, stood up.

“Madam,” He said to the waitress as she gathered up empty glasses, “A round of shots for the table.”

“Make it two.” Aleksandra added.

“Right, give me a sec.” The waitress said.

She departed with a tray full of empties and returned a moment later, pen and paper at the ready. She then went through the group one by one to take their orders.

“Tequila.” Angela said when asked, “With lime if possible.”

“I'll have the same.” Fareeha said.

The waitress returned a few minutes later with a tray full of shots. They were quickly passed to their respective patrons. Once the last one had been distributed Reinhardt stood up.

“To friends, new and old!” He said, holding his glass of jagermeister high.

“Here here!” Everyone replied.

They clinked glasses, trying their best to keep the overfull vessels from spilling too much. Seemingly by mutual consent Fareeha and Angela saved each other for last. Their eyes met, and Fareeha flashed a toothy grin.

“Bottoms up!” She said.

They took their shots at the same time, pounding the empty glasses back down on the table in unison. Angela coughed as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. Across from her Fareeha sputtered and shook her head.

“That is not good tequila.” She said, picking up a lime wedge.

Angela nodded, and took a bite out of her own wedge. Some of the juice escaped her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

“You uh got a little something...on...” Fareeha trailed off.

Angela had used one slender finger to wipe the juice off her chin, and was now making a show of licking it clean.

“See something you like?” She teased.

Fareeha nodded enthusiastically.

“Well in that case maybe you can clean the next one.” Angela held up her second glass. “Cheers!”

They clinked glasses and pounded back the shots. There was less sputtering and coughing this time, as the alcohol from the first shot was already at work. Fareeha even declined to chase with lime.

“The second one is always easier.” She said when Angela raise an eyebrow.

“Not for me.” Angela said, and bit down on her lime.

Just as before she was a little messy, stray droplets of juice escaping her mouth and running down her chin. Angela waggled her eyebrows as she placed the lime rind on the table. Fareeha leaned in.

“You got a little something.” She said with a sly smile.

Angela's eyes smoldered, and she licked her lips.

“Could you help me out with that?” She said. Fareeha leaned in a little closer.

“Of course.” She bit her lip, drinking in the face before her. A face that was very, very close to hers. So close that Fareeha could very clearly smell the citrus and alcohol on Angela's lips.

“Just be sure to do a thorough job.” Angela purred.

Fareeha's fingertips ghosted across her skin. Angela shivered at the contact. She had a sharp intake of breath as Fareeha's tongue darted out, lapping up a droplet of juice. Angela's eyes widened in surprise, she had not been expecting that. She rather liked it though, and moaned softly to encourage Fareeha. The soldier licked up another drop, and pressed a soft kiss to the spot immediately after. Angela reached out, fingernails digging into Fareeha's tank-top. She arched her neck to allow Fareeha better access, drawing a hungry moan from her. Fareeha licked the last drop, nipping the spot with her teeth. Angela's breath caught in her throat, and a shiver ran down her spine; Further progress was interrupted by the flash of a camera.

“Heh, that's a keeper.” Hana teased. She quickly pocketed her phone before Angela could snatch it away.

“Hana.” Said Angela sternly.

“What?” Hana replied, “I want to remember this moment because we all know that the two of you will be so embarrassed about tonight that you won't talk for weeks.”

Angela opened her mouth to reply but it died on her tongue. Hana did have a good point.

“We're not that bad...are we?” Fareeha asked. Hana nodded.

“Sorry to say this, but you are. It's worse than a cheesy fanfic.”

“A what?” Angela said, confused.

“A fanfi-oh never mind.” Hana shook her head. “Trust me when I say this, it's bad.”

The couple was saved from further embarrassment by Reinhardt announcing his presence onstage with a hearty bellow. All eyes turned in his direction as the music started up and the lights began to dim. He sang the opening lyric in a rumbling baritone.

_You and I in a little toy shop_

_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got_

_Set them free at the break of dawn_

_'Til one by one they were gone_

Angela smiled. She actually knew this song, and began to sing along quietly in German.

_Back at base bugs in the software_

_Flash the message “Something's out there”_

_Floating in the summer sky_

_Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

The drums and base kicked in and Angela bobbed back and forth on the spot. Fareeha regarded her with surprise.

“Something on your mind?” Angela asked.

“I never figured you as a classical music fan.” Fareeha said.

Angela shrugged.

“I went through a lot of different genres to help me study in med school.”

Onstage Reinhardt took the microphone out of its stand. As the keyboard kicked in he walked off the stage and began to stroll from table to table.

_Ninety-nine red balloons_

_Floating in the summer sky_

_Panic bells it's red alert_

_There's something here from somewhere else_

_The war machine springs to life_

_Opens up one eager eye_

_Focusing it on the sky_

_Where ninety-nine red balloons go by_

The keyboard took over the melody again as Reinhardt roamed the floor, serenading anyone within reach.

_Ninety-nine decision street_

_Ninety-nine ministers meet_

_To worry, worry, super scurry_

_Call the troops out in a hurry_

_This is what we've waited for_

_This is it boys, this is war_

_The president is on the line_

_As ninety-nine red balloons go by_

Reinhardt was dancing as the keyboard solo started. He shimmied his way over to the Overwatch table, grinning like an idiot. The group watched with amusement as he approached Angela. She knew what was about to happen, so she took a long sip of her drink. She flashed Fareeha a wry smile as Reinhardt put the microphone in front of her face.

_Ninety-nine knights of the air_

_Ride super high-tech jet fighters_

_Everyone's a super hero_

_Everyone's a Captain Kirk_

_With orders to identify_

_To clarify and classify_

_Scramble in the summer sky_

_Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

They made a not to unpleasant harmony, although Reinhardt was dropping in and out of tune on the higher notes. He backed away pointing at her with his arms, and there was a smattering of applause. Angela blushed and waved him off. With the bar's attention focused back on Reinhardt Fareeha leaned in.

“That was pretty good.” She said.

Angela shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't know. I wish he had given me a little more warning.” She said, sipping her drink.

“You have a beautiful voice.”

Angela almost choked on the mouthful of Long Island iced tea. She wiped the dribble from her face, blushing at the compliment.

“Thank you.” She said with a shy smile.

They shared a look, and Angela felt herself slipping into the depths of Fareeha's brown eyes. It was much the same for Fareeha, who had never seen Angela's blue orbs sparkle as brightly as they were right now. There was a thump in the background as Reinhardt slammed the microphone back into its stand. Fareeha and Angela shared a giggle upon realizing they had missed the conclusion of the song. Together they watched a Reinhardt made his triumphant return to the table.

“Thank you for the assistance Angela.” He said, “I see your voice has not grown any less enchanting than the last time I heard it.”

Angela turned red, and Reinhardt chuckled.

“I try to forget about that night.” She said.

“What happened?” Fareeha asked, suddenly very interested.

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all, in fact-” Angela's attempt to shut down the conversation was interrupted by Lena, who was accompanied by a woman who seemed vaguely familiar to Angela.

“Are we talking about the flagpole incident?” Said a chipper sounding Lena.

Angela, who was beet red now, covered her face with her hands.

“This isn't happening.” She muttered, “Please tell me this isn't happening.”

“What happened?” Fareeha asked, “This sounds juicy!”

“The doctor here has gotten a lot better at holding her alcohol.” Lena said. “The courtyard of the Swiss HQ was never the same. I've always wanted to know how you got your bra up the flagpole in those heels, all while singi-”

“Whose your friend Lena?” Angela said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. The red haired woman in question gave Lena a nudge in the ribs.

“Oh. Yes. Right. Guys and gals this is Emily, my girlfriend. Emily, this is Angela, Fareeha and Reinhardt.”

“Nice to meet you all!” Emily said. “I flew in for the weekend when Lena mentioned she was going to have some time off.”

Reinhardt quickly began to fawn over the couple, and led them away to meet the rest of the crew. Before they were swept away by the crown Angela was able to mouth a silent “Thank you” to Emily, who smiled warmly in response.

“So...” Fareeha said when they were alone once more, “Bra up the flagpole eh?”

Angela groaned.

“I'm going to kill Lena for bringing that up.” She said.

Fareeha laughed.

“Care to elaborate?”

“In my defense I had an empty stomach, and the Champagne was free.” Angela replied, somewhat flustered. She took a long sip of her drink. “I was just lucky that someone took it down before some idiot with a camera saw it. That would have ended my career pretty fast.”

Fareeha laughed.

“From what my mother told me, Jack and Gabriel were both guilty of far worse so I'm sure you would have been fine.” She said, poking Angela playfully in the arm. “What did you sing?”

“A really, really, really drunk version of the Swiss national anthem as I hoisted my bra up the flag pole.” Angela giggled. “I must be drunk because suddenly that's a really funny image.”

The lights dimmed and Angela took another sip.

“Who's up now?” She asked.

Fareeha squinted at the stage for a moment.

“Looks like Lena and...Emily? This could be good.” She said. “Hey did you want to get something to eat? My treat.”

“Sure!” Angela said. “You don't have to though, I'd be more than wiling to split it.”

Fareeha shook her head.

“I insist.”

“Very well, but the next one is on me.”

“Fair enough.” Fareeha said. She grabbed two menus from the table and handed one to Angela. “Anything strike your fancy?”

Angela glanced across the list of appetizers.

“I would kill for some onion rings actually.” She said, mouth watering at the thought. Her eyes widened after reading a little further. “Ohhh they come with roasted red pepper and garlic aiolo. Sound good?”

“You had me at onion rings.” Fareeha replied, and she flagged down the waitress and placed their order.

Music started to play on the sound system, indicating Lena's song had started.

“Is that...jazz?” Fareeha said, glancing at the stage in confusion.

“Sounds like it.” Angela said after a moment.

It was jazz, big band swing to be specific. Lena and Emily were onstage, each with microphone stands in front of them. A saxophone began to wail and Lena started to dance.

“Is that-Oh my god it is!” Angela commented.

“What?” Fareeha said.

“She's doing the Charleston!”

Hana suddenly appeared beside them, phone in hand.

“I think you'll both agree this needs to be recorded for posterity right?” Hana asked.

Fareeha and Angela exchanged a look.

“Hell yes!” They said at the same time.

The band came in behind the saxophone, and Fareeha began to snap her fingers to the beat.

“This is catchy!” She said.

Angela smiled and leaned into Fareeha slightly. Fareeha turned her head at the contact, and Angela smiled. She wrapped an arm around Fareeha's waist and bobbed to the music with the woman beside her. The music dropped back, then built to a crescendo. Lena stopped dancing and gave Emily a wink before stepping close to the microphone.

_Well my baby and me went out late Saturday night_

_I had my hair piled high and my baby just looked so right._

_Well. I'll pick you up a ten, gotta have you home for two_

_Mama don't know what I got in store for you_

_But that's all right, we're looking as good as can be_

The instruments kicked back in and Lena backed away from her microphone while Emily stepped up to her's.

_Well we found a little place that really didn't look half bad_

_I'll have a whisky on the rocks, change of a dollar for the jukebox_

_Well I put a cold rock into that can_

_But all they played was disco man_

_C'mon pretty baby, get out of here right away_

Lena leaped energetically up to the microphone, and they sang the chorus together.

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

At this point Hana had moved her phone so it was filming Fareeha and Angela bobbing to the music. Angela's arm was still around Fareeha's waist, and the couple remained blissfully unaware that the camera was now pointed at them.

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Make it scream and shout_

_Let's rock, rock, rock man rock_

Lena and Emily clapped their hands each time they said rock.

_We're gonna rock 'til you pop_

_We're gonna rock 'til you drop_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

The guitar solo started, and Lena took hold of Emily. The redhead squealed with delight as Lena spun her around. The couple proceeded to demonstrate their impressive swing dancing skills, earning cheers from the crowd. They had so much fun that the couple almost didn't make it back to the microphones to sing the next verse together.

_Well we're having a ball just tearing up the big dance floor_

_Well there's a real square cat, he looks 1974_

Lena made an “I'm watching you” motion at Aleksandra.

_Well he looked at me once, he looked at me twice_

_Look at me again and there's gonna be a fight_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rip this place apart_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Make it scream and shout_

_We're gonna rock 'til you pop_

_We're gonna rock 'til you drop_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

The music picked back up as the brass section got a soli, followed by a trombone solo. Lena and Emily resumed their dancing, with Emily leading this time.

_One more time!_

They shouted the line before switching to the jitterbug during the drum solo.

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Make it scream and shout_

_We're gonna rock 'til you pop_

_We're gonna rock 'til you drop_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

They finished with an enthusiastic flourish. There was a lot of applause, and the panting couple bowed before returning to their seats.

“I had no idea you could dance!” Angela said to Lena once her and Emily had sat down. “That was amazing!”

“Her idea.” Lena said between gulps of water, nodding at Emily.

“It was the only way I could get her to commit to anything like a schedule.” Emily said. “I used to dance in competitions during secondary school and thought it would be a neat thing to do as a couple. Turns out Lena is a natural.”

“Oh stop it you.” Lena said, darting in to peck Emily on the cheek. The redhead had other ideas, and pulled Lena back in for a more substantial kiss.

“You don't get off that easy Lena “Too busy to see her girlfriend for four weeks” Oxton.” Emily teased when they parted. “And there is more where that came from.”

Lena turned a deep shade of red, and rubbed the back of her neck while laughing nervously.

“You're so cute when you get flustered.” Emily said, and came in for another kiss.

“Get a room you nerds!” Hana said, “This is a PDA free zone.”

Angela swiftly removed her arm from around Fareeha and sat up straight. She exchanged a brief look with Fareeha, causing the couple to snicker.

“And don't think I don't know what you're up to!” Hana said, pointing at them. “My cute detector is picking up adorable vibes from your direction. I've got my eye on you.”

“I'm innocent officer, I swear!” Fareeha protested, holding up her hands. “This lady just jumped on me, I've never met her before in my life.”

Angela shoved Fareeha playfully.

“See what I mean?” The soldier continued, “She keeps touching me.”

“You better brace yourself then.” Angela said, “Because I'm about to blow your mind.”

She made an exaggerated exploding motion next to Fareeha's head, complete with sound effects.

“Angela on a scale of one to flagpole, how drunk are you?” Lena asked, unable to keep herself from giggling.

Angela narrowed her eyes and glared at the pilot.

“You better watch yourself Oxton, because once I'm done with Fareeha I'm coming for you.”

There was a five second silence as Angela tried to maintain a menacing face, before the group degenerated into a giggling heap. When it was over Fareeha puled Angela aside.

“Serious question.” She said, looking concerned, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Angela answered after a moment, “I probably shouldn't have anymore though.”

She drained the remainder of her Long Island iced tea. At that moment Angela was called to the stage.

“Good luck.” Fareeha told her, “I'll be sure to get a water for when you come back.”

“Thanks.” Angela said. She leaned in so that only Fareeha could hear her. “But why drink water when I could drink you?”

Angela backed away, biting her lip as she did. A stunned, and very red, Fareeha could only stare at her departing form.

“You okay Amari?” Aleksandra asked. Fareeha jumped at the noise. “You look like somebody hit you on the head.”

“I'm fine...I think?” Fareeha said. “But I might not be in a minute.”

“What do you mean?”

Fareeha's reply was to point at the stage, where Angela was removing a microphone from its stand.

“Ahh, I see. Well if you pass out I will make sure you don't hit something.” She slapped Fareeha on the shoulder, laughing as she did.

“Glad to know somebody has my back.”

Fareeha and Aleksandra clinked glasses and took a long swig. Which was impressive considering Aleksandra was drinking straight vodka, not beer like Fareeha. The Russian smirked.

“What?” Fareeha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Would you say that you are hoping Angela will have “Mercy” on you?” Aleksandra said with a straight face.

Fareeha laughed, and took another long drink.

“Good one.” She said, “Can't believe I didn't think of it first.”

The lights onstage dimmed, signalling Angela was ready. She sat in a chair, legs crossed and microphone in hand. The music started up just as Fareeha returned to her seat, and a few seconds later Angela sang the opening lyrics.

_I'm so into you, I can barely breath_

_And all I wanna do is fall in deep_

Angela looked out into the crowd and made eye contact with Fareeha. She winked, and Fareeha smiled back. If Angela wanted to play, Fareeha was more than game.

_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah_

_So name a game to play and I'll roll the dice_

As the bass-line began to build Angela stood up, and walked around the chair before stopping at one side.

_Oh baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here_

She fanned herself with a hand, before undoing the top button of her blue sleeveless blouse.

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting on you to make a move_

_Before I make a move_

Angela flipped her hair to one side, running a hand down her torso. She placed a heeled foot on the arm of the chair, making eye contact with Fareeha.

_So baby come light me up, maybe I'll let you on it_

Angela ran a hand down the ripped black jeans that covered thigh. Fareeha felt goosebumps and shivered, drawing a sympathetic look from Aleksandra.

_A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it_

_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Angela moved her shoulders up and own in time to the beat, keeping her eyes locked on Fareeha.

_Got everyone watching us, so baby let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it_

Angela extended a slender arm and beckoned to Fareeha with one finger.

_A little less conversation and, a little more touch my body_

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

When Fareeha didn't get up right away Angela beckoned a little more obviously. Aleksandra poked her in the ribs while Lena practically shoved Fareeha in the direction of the stage.

_This could take some time, hey_

_I made too many mistakes_

_Better get this right, baby_

Fareeha had reached the stage by now, and Angela extended a hand. Fareeha accepted it and Angela helped her up while singing the next verse.

_Oh baby look what you started_

_The temperatures rising in here_

_Is this going to happen_

Fareeha nodded enthusiastically, mouthing “Yes please!”

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

Angela smiled at her.

_Before I make a move_

Angela walked towards Fareeha, before spinning out of her grasp at the last moment.

_So baby come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

She made a “come hither” motion with her finger and pointed to the chair.

_A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it_

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Fareeha stood in front of the chair now, and Angela motioned for her to sit down. Fareeha, a mischievous glint in her, shook her head.

_Got everyone watching us, so baby lets keep it secret_

Angela walked over until she was face to face with Fareeha. The soldier was grinning from ear to ear.

_A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it_

Angela placed her index finger on Fareeha's lips. As she sang the next line she slid the finger down to Fareeha's sternum. She then gave Fareeha a gentle push, and the soldier promptly sank into the chair.

_A little less conversation and, a little more touch my body_

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

She gripped Fareeha's shoulder with her freehand and walked around to the back of it. Angela began to gyrate her hips, grinding on the back of the chair. Fareeha leaned back, so the majority of Angela's groin was in contact with Fareeha's head. Angela almost lost focus then, as Emily yelled something from the Overwatch table.

“Yeeesssss Angela, fuck it up girl!”

_I'm on the edge of control_

_And I need, I need you to know_

_You to know, oh_

As the music built towards the chorus, Angela strutted back around to the front of the chair.

_So baby come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

She sat down on one of Fareeha's legs.

_A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it_

Angela picked up one of Fareeha's arms and pace it on her hip.

_A little less conversation and, a little more touch my body_

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

_Got everyone watching us_

Angela gestured to the crowd.

_So baby let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it_

Angela trailed a hand down the side of her body, and bucked her hips when it reached them. Fareeha was trying desperately not to giggle, and her face was the reddest Angela had ever seen it.

_A little less conversation and, a little more touch my body_

Angela placed Fareeha's other hand on her opposite hip. She proceeded to straddle Fareeha, and looked her straight in the eyes.

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

_So come light me up,_

_So come light me up, my baby_

Angela ran a hand through her hair, taking an immense amount of pleasure in the breathless look on Fareeha's face, and down her body.

_A little dangerous_

_A little dangerous my lady_

That seemed to spur Fareeha into action, and she took on a less passive role. She ran her hands up Angela's sides, from her hips to her shoulders. Angela smiled.

_A little less conversation and, a little more touch my body_

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

The music faded, and the lights came back on. Angela couldn't bring herself to look at Fareeha as the embarrassment the alcohol and adrenaline had suppressed hit her. A soft hand on her cheek guided gaze round to see a delighted Fareeha.

“That was adorable. And hot.” Fareeha said. “Like reeeeally hot.”

Angela giggled. She flicked the switch on the microphone to turn it off, and dropped it on the ground. She leaned in and Fareeha met her halfway in a blissful kiss. There was applause in the background, but the couple tuned it out and deepened the kiss. Fareeha's arm roved Angela's back, raking her fingernails along Angela's clothing. Angela moaned into Fareeha's mouth, and her hungry mouth took hold of Fareeha's bottom lip.

“Oi!” Lena shouted, “You can pash later!”

Fareeha chuckled, and pulled back.

“She's right you know,” Fareeha said, her voice husky, “I know the perfect spot.”

Angela smiled back, her eyes smoldering with anticipation.

“I'll hold you to that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a LOT of fun writing this, it's nice to see these characters have fun and blow off steam. It's great for me as a writer too, especially because OPAtS is entering a really serious part with lots of lore and plot n shit.  
> Reinhardt sang "99 Red Balloons" by Nena, I know I promised Hasselhoff but the more I wrote the more I felt like this was a better choice. Originally I was going to use the Gemran lyrics too, but that also didn't feel right (and was boring to read).  
> Lena and Emily sang "Rock this Town" by Brian Setzer, and I used the Brian Setzer Swing Orchestra version because it's better (I'm very biased, I've actually played that version in high school jazz band and it's soooo much fun). Wasn't initially planning on Emily being there, but it just sort of happened and I like the result.  
> Angela sang "Into You" by Ariana Grande, which should be no surprise because I'm a huge fan of Superrisu's comic where that happens.
> 
> There is going to be one more chapter for sure, and then maybe an epilogue? idk, haven't decided yet. There is definitely a duet coming up with everyone's favorite couple so get hyped for that. As always thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Cruisin' Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously posts chapter*

 

Fareeha and Angela walked hand in hand back to the table, where Angela was showered in compliments for her performance. She accepted them all with a genuine smile, but she was barely paying attention. The source of her distraction lay under the table, where Fareeha's hand was working it's way up Angela's thigh in a teasing manner. Angela suppressed a moan as Fareeha's fingers slipped in between her thighs, tracing the seam of the fly on her jeans.

“Someone's impatient.” She whispered into Fareeha's ear.

“You would be too if you had just received a lap-dance from the girl of your dreams.” Fareeha said.

Angela leaned in and kissed Fareeha on the cheek.

“It'll be worth it.” She said, voice husky. She continued kissing along Fareeha's jawline to her ear. Angela's teeth flashed, nibbling Fareeha's earlobe. The soldier gasped quietly with pleasure, but not quiet enough.

“If you two keep going I'm gonna start selling tickets.” Lena teased from across the table.

Angela kept nibbling, while raising her middle finger and flipping Lena the bird.

“Rude.” Lena said, “What kind of bedside manner is that?”  
  


“I dunno, feels pretty good to me.” Fareeha said with a sly smile.

Angela flicked Fareeha's earlobe with her tongue, before darting down and nipping her neck. Fareeha yelped in surprise, drawing the attention of the whole table. She ducked her head in embarrassment, while Angela tried to contain a fit of giggles.

“I'm sorry!” She said, “I really wasn't expecting that reaction.”

“Somebody get them another song.” Lena said, “Before they lose all semblance of self control.”

“But Hana is right here.” Lucio quipped, earning a groan from the woman in question.

“Nice!” Fareeha said, giving Lucio a high five. “I'm going to have to remember that one.”

“I give it freely. Spread the good word to the people.”

The waitress arrived, bearing the onion rings the couple had ordered earlier. Angela eagerly grabbed one and took a bite. Unfortunately it was still very hot, and she frantically gulped down water to keep her mouth from burning. A string of German curses left her mouth once she had finished.

“Watch your mouth young lady.” Reinhardt said.

Angela stuck her tongue out at him.

“I'm thirty-seven dad, jeeze.”

“And like like a daughter to me.” He said, “And so are you Fareeha, which brings me to my next point.” He gave the couple a pointed look. “Break each others hearts and you're in trouble. Big trouble. Now, do I need to have a talk about the “Birds and the Bees”?”

Everyone laughed, including Angela and Fareeha. Deep down they were both hoping he really was joking. It was hard to tell sometimes.

“So who is next?” Fareeha asked, taking a bite out of an onion ring. She made sure to blow on it first.

“Me I think.” Jesse said. He got up and went to check the song terminal. Fareeha and Angela used the lull in conversation to tuck into their onion rings. By the time Jesse returned a few minutes later the onion rings had vanished completely.

“That was fast.” He said as he sat down.

Angela shrugged.

“Greasy food always tastes better when I'm drunk.” She said.

“So are you up next Jesse?” Fareeha asked.

“Yup.” Jesse replied with a nod. “And I signed you two up for a duet after.”

“You what?!” Angela sputtered, coming close to spewing her water all over the table.

“Well it was that or watch the two of you play tonsil hockey.”

Angela glared at him.

“I'm not hearing you deny it.” He said.

“It's fine.” Fareeha said, placing a reassuring hand on Angela's shoulder. “It'll be fun! What song?”

“A favorite of yours I believe.” Jesse smile. “But that's all I'm going to say.” He tipped his hat. “G'day ladies, I have a song to sing.”

“I'll remember this Jesse McCree.” Angela said.

“Another drink and you won't.” Jesse shot back as he headed to the stage.

Angela shook her head and laughed.

“I am hereby enlisting your help in Operation Payback.” She said to Fareeha. The soldier grinned.

“Count me in.” She said.

“Excellent my young apprentice.” Angela said, rubbing her hands together with glee. “I have much to teach you about the dark side.”

“Yes my master,” Fareeha replied, bowing, “Your wish is my command.”

They broke into a fit of giggles, nose to nose.

“OH. MY. GOD.” Hana said, “Get a freaking room!”

“I don't know,” Lucio countered, “I think it's pretty cute.”

“I've had more than my dose of cute for the day, this is extra.” Hana said. “It's like going out with your parents but all they do is hold hands and be adorable.”

“Young lady it's past your bed-time.” Angela said sternly, “And I don't want to hear you speaking to your mother in that tone.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Hana crossed her arms and looked at Angela defiantly. “I'm a decorated war hero you know.”

Fareeha put on her best angry parent face.

“Don't make me get the car.” She said.

Hana stuck her tongue out, but flashed a grin right after. Fareeha smiled warmly back. Suddenly there was an awful shriek of feedback, indicating Jesse had dropped the microphone. He mumbled an apology and fiddled with the device using his prosthetic arm.

“Get your phone out.” Angela told Fareeha, “I know just the person Jesse would never want to see this.”

Fareeha pulled it out, aiming the camera at the stage just as the music started. There was a couple of seconds of light guitar chords before Jesse started singing.

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

The peppy beat had people bobbing their heads. Angela smiled, she had seen Jesse perform this particular song before.

“What is it?” Lucio asked, “I recognize the beat.”

“You remember that video I sent you?” Hana said.

“You send me one every ten minutes.” Lucio replied, “Gonna have to be a little more specific.”

“The one with the goats.”

“Again, more specific.”

“Screaming goats.”

“Oohhhhhh!” Lucio's face lit up.

While they were conversing Jesse continued with the verse.

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

His prosthetic arm grasped his belt buckle, the BAMF logo on it shining under the stage lights.

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_Without me_

Jesse clutched his hand over hi heart on the last line.

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize_

_The blame is on me_

Jesse smiled as the music dropped. He took his hat off and placed it over his heart.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down_

He returned his hat to his head and tipped it in the direction of the Overwatch table.

_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Jesse clenched a fist before the next line.

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

To Angela's intense relief Jesse did not attempt to use falsetto. The last time she had seen him perform this song his falsetto was...less than pleasant.

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Angela watched with amusement as Fareeha handed Hana the phone so she could mime out the guitar chords. The doctor snaked an arm around Fareeha's waist, which prompted a crooked smile from the other woman.

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

Jesse plugged his nose and pretended to sink.

_Now I heard you moved on_

_From whispers in the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see_

_Now I see_

_Now I see_

Jesse made an “I'm watching you” gesture towards the Overwatch table, and received one from Hana back. She had passed the phone to Lucio at this point.

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize_

_The joke is on me_

Jesse began to rock his head as he sang the chorus.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down_

“Shiiiiit I like this!” Lucio said, bobbing his head to and fro as he filmed. “Gonna have to do a remix when I get the time.”

“I would love to hear it.” Fareeha said, earning an roll of the eyes from Hana. “What? It's good!”

“What is it with you people and old as balls music?” Hana said with an exasperated sigh. She pointed at Lucio. “Especially you, you should know better.”

_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Jesse bent over, before throwing his head back as he sang the chorus.

_Oh, oh_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

He took his hat off again, holding it over his heart once more.

_And the saddest fear_

_Comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her_

_Or anyone_

_Or anything_

_Yeah_

Jesse bent over at the “Yeah”, dropping out of tune at the end which caused Angela to flinch.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Til you put me down oh_

Fareeha hummed along, and Angela sang the words quietly beside her.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Jesse began to rock back and forth each time he said “trouble”, stamping his boots on the stage. The spurs shook in time with the beat.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

The music faded and Jesse left the stage. There was applause as he reached the Overwatch table, while Fareeha snatched her phone back from Lucio. Angela reached out and caught Jesse's arm before he sat down.

“Gabe would have been proud.” She said softly.

“I hope so,” He said, and quickly took his seat.

Fareeha made mental note to ask Angela about that later.

“Should we head up?” She said to Angela.

“Yeah may as well, if only to see what song we got stuck with.” Angela replied.

“Oh I have a good idea.” Fareeha said, “And if it is what I think it is then we are in for a good time.”

She stood up from her chair and offered Angela a hand, helping the the doctor to her feet. Their hands remained entwined with one another for the brief journey to the stage. They stepped up onto it together and walked to the back where the stereo controls were located. The lights from above were so intense Angela had to squint to read the song title.

“Thunderstruck.” She said, and Fareeha smiled.

“You know how it goes?”

“I do in fact.” Angela said, “You've played it enough times in the gym that I have it committed to memory.”

“Excellent.”

“Okay.” Angela took a deep breath. “Anything special or just wing it?”

“You've seen how I dance to rock songs so more of that is in store. I'm not expecting another lap dance,” Angela blushed at the mention, “So do whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Angela nodded. She pulled Fareeha in for a kiss, catching the other woman by surprise.

“Mmm” Angela hummed as their lips made contact, “I'm ready now.”

Fareeha smiled, and pulled Angela in for another kiss.

“Let's knock their socks off.” She pulled something out of a pocket on her jacket.

“Here.” She said, handing a pair of aviator sunglasses.

“Why do you carry more than one pair?”

“I have a tendency to lose them.”

“That would explain the six pairs in my lab then.”

“Six? Fuck that's more than I thought.” Fareeha shook her head. “I owe Hana an apology then.”

“For what?”

“I thought she was stealing them to use in her streams.”

Fareeha then put on her own pair, while placing her leather jacket down on a stool nearby. Angela unfurled the arms on her's, before placing the red tinted lenses on her face.

“Nice!” Fareeha said, “Lookin' good. Although,” Fareeha tapped a finger against her chin, “Something is missing.”

Angela raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm I think I know what it is.” Fareeha said. She took a step towards Angela, closing the distance between them. Strong hands took hold of Angela's hips and tugged the sleeveless blouse she was wearing out of her jeans. The sensation of cool fingers sliding over her abdomen made Angela gasp. She arched her back involuntarily as a shiver went down her spine. Fareeha smiled coyly at the reaction and undid the bottom button.

“What are you-” Angela was cut off by Fareeha's passionate lips on her own. Her hands took hold of Fareeha's back, the need inside her driving the kiss even deeper. Instead of pushing her against the wall like she expected, Fareeha's hands took hold of Angela's blouse and tied a knot in it. This left her belly button exposed, and it was caressed by those same hands seconds later.

“There.” Fareeha said, “Looking like a rock and roll goddess.”

Angela had managed to recover enough from the sudden burst of lust earlier to one up Fareeha.

“And here I thought she was right in front of me.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Fareeha replied, waggling her eyebrows over the top of her aviators. She spun her hips in a circle and pointed to her groin with both hands. “Maybe even here.”

Angela attempted to grasp Fareeha's pants, but the taller woman jumped out of range just in time.

“Who's impatient now?” She teased.

“There are not enough orgasms in the world for what I'm going to do to you later.” Angela said, “For getting me this hot and bothered so easily.”

Fareeha laughed.

“I look forward to it.” She said, flashing a cheeky grin, “Now let's rock this joint.”

She pushed the play button on the stereo, causing the lights to dim. The duo strutted up to the solitary microphone stand at the front of the stage, the only sound being the clacking of Angela's heels. The unmistakable guitar riff that opened the song began play, slowly building in volume. Angela stood stone still beside the mic, while Fareeha busted out a very impressive impressions of Angus Young. Angela began to bob her head.

_Thunder_

They said the first line together, faces inches apart at the microphone. They repeated it several times as the music built in volume. Angela tapped a heeled foot on the ground, while pumping the air with a fist. Fareeha strutted about the stage, letting her hips propel her. She made it back just in time for the start of the first verse.

_I was caught_

_In the middle of a railroad track_

Their tone was high and nasally, doing a decent impression of Brian Johnson. Angela added a little gravel to hers, and Fareeha felt heat stirring in her belly.

_I looked round_

_And knew there was no turning back_

Fareeha let Angela take the lead with the vocals. Party so she could strut around and air guitar, and partly so she could listen to Angela sing one of Fareeha's all time favorite songs. What made it even better was the fact that the voice Angela was using seemed very out of place based on her appearance, almost as if she had been possessed. Fareeha loved it, and it would not be stretching the truth to say she was very, very turned on right now. She instead sang the background lines, which consisted of saying “Thunder” to punctuate each verse, all the while shredding riffs on her imaginary guitar.

_My mind raced_

_And I thought what could I do_

_And I knew_

_There was no help, no help from you_

Angela trailed a hand down her side, and gave Fareeha a smoldering look. The soldier was beginning to regret getting her so fired up earlier.

_Sound of the drums_

_Beating in my heart_

Angela took the microphone out of its stand so she could pursue Fareeha.

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

Angela held it out, and they sang the next line together.

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

Fareeha stepped back, shimming her shoulders as she did. Angela mirrored her movements, leaning in until their faces were almost touching.

_Roe down the highway_

_Broke the limit, we hit the town_

_Went through to Texas_

_Yeah Texas, and we had some fun_

Angela reached out and took hold of Fareeha's waist. Her eyes raked Fareeha's body, and the soldier gyrated her hips.

_We met some girls_

_So dancers who gave a good time_

Angela took a step forward, bisecting Fareeha's legs with one of her own. Fareeha responded by sliding her groin along Angela's thigh, throwing her head back in a silent howl as she did.

_Broke all the rules_

_Played all the fools_

_Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_

Fareeha pounded out three strong notes. She held eye contact with Angela, drinking in her face. The doctor replied with a look that was just as needy.

_And I was shaking at the knees_

The same three notes sounded again, and Angela slid down Fareeha's body. She looked up at Fareeha with pleading eyes.

_Could I come again please_

Angela stood back up and turned around, pushing her rear into Fareeha's groin.

_Yeah them ladies are too kind_

She held the microphone so Fareeha could sing the next line with her.

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

Fareeha rubbed against Angela grinding on the doctor's gyrating ass. She hammered out chords as she did, adjusting the position of her imaginary guitar so it wasn't in the way of the action between her legs. Angela arched her back, bringing her head beside Fareeha's.

_Thunderstruck_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Thunderstruck_

_Oh Thunderstruck_

_Yeah_

Angela bent over and then back up again, flipping her hair as she did. Her hips continued to move and twirl, the contact with Fareeha's groin spurring her onward.

_I was shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please_

Fareeha, with some effort, spun away from Angela as the guitar solo started. Angela sashayed on the spot, hips swinging back and forth as she held the microphone above her head. Fareeha played as though possessed, throwing her hips and head around as she powered through the solo. As it climaxed she slid onto her knees, jumping back up at its conclusion.

_Thunderstruck_

She hopped energetically back to Angela, who had been watching her over the rim of her sunglasses with a lust filled glare. Again Angela placed a hand on Fareeha's waist, and they swung their hips in time with one another.

_Thunderstruck_

Emily was shouting at them from the table again.

“Fuck it uuup! Yaaasssssss!”

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Thunderstruck_

“Kiss her!” Aleksandra shouted.

“Which one?”

“Does it really matter?” Jesse said in response to Lena's quip.

_Thunderstruck_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Angela spun around, letting Fareeha grind on her ass once more.

_Yeah, It's alright_

_We're doing fine_

Angela made an exaggerated circular motion with her hips. Fareeha gritted her teeth as the sensation coursed through her body.

_Yeah it's aright_

_We're doing fine fine fine_

_Thunderstruck_

Angela ran a hand up Fareeha's side as the other woman leaned into her.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck_

“Just kiss already!” Lena shouted.

“Well I'll be the first to admit that my idea backfired horribly.” Jesse said with a chuckle.

_Thunderstruck_

_Baby baby_

_Thunderstruck_

Fareeha had long since abandoned her air guitar, instead using both hands to guide Angela's hips as their bodies moved together.

_You've been thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck_

_You've been thunderstruck_

The music faded, and the couple remained frozen in their pose. Angela's back was flush against Fareeha's chest while the latter's hands were clamped on the bare skin of the former's exposed abdomen. Suddenly Fareeha spun the doctor around. She then bent her over backwards until she was parallel with the ground before kissing her soundly on the lips. There were wolf whistles and applause, an the couple made their way back to the Overwatch table.

“You two looked like you were having fun.” Emily said as they sat down. “I think even I'm going to need a cold shower after watching that.”

Angela smiled sheepishly.

“It was fun.” She said quietly.

Fareeha put an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

“It was wonderful!” Fareeha said. “You are so sexy and hot and amazing!”

Angela turned a deep shade of red, but her smile grew bigger.

“I think I'm sobering up.” She said, “Because I'm very embarrassed about it all after the fact.”

 

Hana quickly hid her phone. Fareeha saw the motion, but chose not to bring it up. She would have that conversation later, preferably when Angela was not around.

“So are you going to grace the stage with your presence?” Fareeha asked the younger woman.

“Yes as a matter of fact I-” Hana was interrupted by the public address system of the bar.

“Would uh...Pharamercy please report to the stage please.”

“Whose Pharamercy?” Emily asked.

Lena suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at.

“Wait..is that...us?” Angela said after a moment.

“But who here know our-” Fareeha trailed off as Lena coughed audibly.

“Lena.” Angela said sternly, “What did you do?”

“I uh may have signed you up when you and I were choosing songs earlier.”

Fareeha gave her an unimpressed look.

“You'll like it, I promise!” Lena said, “It's a proper duet and very sweet.”

Fareeha turned to Angela.

“If you don't want to I tota-”

“No lets do it!” Angela said eagerly, “It'll be fun!”

She got to her feet and beckoned to Fareeha. The soldier stood up and followed the doctor to the stage.

“Who do you want to be?” Angela asked as they reviewed the song choice at the terminal, “There are two parts.”

“I'll take Huey Lewis.” Fareeha said.

“Perfect, I was going to ask for Gwyneth Paltrow's part.”

“You know the song?”

“Yeah, I have a thing for cheesy songs like this.” Angela said with a smile.

“You seem pretty excited for this.” An amused Fareeha commented.

“It may or may not have been a fantasy of mine.” Angela said quietly.

“Wait really?”

Angela nodded, looking away. Fareeha placed a gentle hand on Angela's chin, tugging slightly until their eyes met.

“That's really cute.” Fareeha said. She leaned in to whisper in Angela's ear. “Did you have any others? Because I can think of a few of my own.”

Fareeha backed up, biting her lip as she did. Angela's eyes smoldered, following Fareeha's every move.

“Take me home.” Angela said. “After this song.”

“Yes ma'am.” Fareeha replied. She pointed to Angela's exposed midriff. “Still gonna rock with that out?”

“I don't see why not.” Angela said, “Especially if you are enjoying the view.”

“Fair point.” Fareeha said, “You ready to go?”

“Yup, lets do this!'

They walked to the front of the stage, with considerably less sass than last time, the lights dimming as usual. The music started, an easy going base-line with soft drum backing. The teleprompter in from of them displayed the lyrics, color coded for each part. The verse started with call and response.

_Baby lets cruise_

Fareeha started, before pointing at Angela.

_Away from here_

Angela finished, nodding back at Fareeha.

_Don't be confused_

Fareeha sang. She stood face to face with Angela, reading the lines out of the corner of her eye.

_The way is clear_

Angela sang. She beamed at Fareeha, who couldn't help grinning like an idiot back. They sang the next few lines together.

_And if you want it you got it forever_

_This is not a one night stand, baby, yeah_

Angela's lighter voice complimented the heavy undertone of Fareeha, creating a pleasant harmony. Hana had her phone out again, filming as usual.

_Let the music take your mind_

_Just release and you will find_

The music built towards the chorus, which Angela and Fareeha sang together.

_You're gonna fly away, glad you're going my way_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_Music is played for love, cruisin' is made for love_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

Angela heard some applause, and turned her head to catch a glimpse of the Overwatch table. Lena and Emily had their phones out, and were holding them in the air while slowly waving their arms back and forth. Angela turned her attention back to the woman opposite her just in time for Fareeha to start the next bit of call and response.

_Baby tonight_

Fareeha sang as she took Angela's hand.

_Belongs to us_

Angela finished. She took a step closer to Fareeha.

_Everything's right_

As she sang Fareeha traced patterns on Angela's wrist with her thumb.

_Do what you must_

Upon finishing the line Angela tipped her head to the side, and blew a playful kiss at Fareeha.

_And inch by inch we get closer and closer_

_To every little part of each other_

Singing in tandem, the couple sidled up to one another. Fareeha adjusted her arm holding the microphone. Angela took the opportunity to snake her own microphone hand around Fareeha's.

_So, let the music take your mind_

_Just release and you will find_

She took another glance at the bar and saw that many of the other patrons were now copying Lena and Emily. A sea of waving phones, and a few vintage lighters, was laid out before her.

_You're gonna fly away, glad you're going my way_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_Music is played for love, cruisin' is made for love_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

Angela sang the next line on her own.

_Cruise with me baby_

The instrumental part took over. Angela rested both hr arms on Fareeha's shoulders while Fareeha's hands hung on Angela's waist. They began to bob and weave their joined forms in time to the music. Angela closed her eyes and placed her head on Fareeha's collar. For a brief moment she was transported somewhere far away from the bar, the lights and the people. Just the two of them, at peace with the world. A tap on her shoulder brought her back, she had a song to finish after all. And after that maybe she could go back to that special place, with just the two of them. Of course only after they had fucked the sexual tension out of each other, and Angela had six months of that to use up first.

_Ohoh baby let's cruise_

_Let's flow, let's glide_

_Oooh let's open up_

_And go inside_

Angela slid the arm still around Fareeha's shoulder down to her waist.

_And if you want it you got it forever_

_I could just stay here beside you and love you baby_

_Let the music take your mind_

_Just release and you will find_

_You're gonna fly away, glad you're going my way_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_Music is played for love, cruisin' is made for love_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

Angela let the hand with the microphone fall to her side, and the couple sang the last part of the song using the same microphone.

_You're gonna fly away, glad you're going my way_

_I love it when we're cruising together_

_Music is played for love, cruisin' is made for love_

_I love it when, I love it, I love it, I love it_

_Cruise with me baby, I love it when we're cruising together_

The song faded away, and there was much applause from the bar. But none of it mattered to the couple onstage, their only concern was each other. They placed their microphones on a nearby stool at the same time. Their eyes met, and Angela smile. She bit her lip, and stepped closer to Fareeha. The soldier wrapped an arm around Angela's waist. The other arm came up to Angela's cheek, where Fareeha ran a finger along Angela's jawline. They closed the remaining space, lips meeting in the middle for a tender kiss.

This kiss, above and beyond the earlier ones, was what convinced Angela that this was going to be more than just a fling. The tenderness in Fareeha's expression, the hopeful glimmer in her eyes, the softness of her lips, the slight tremble of Fareeha's hand, Angela would remember every second of it for the rest of her life.

They were remarkably quiet upon returning to the table. Fareeha and Angela accepted the compliments and teasing with quiet smiles. Their eyes often found one another, the same unspoken phrase in mind each time.

“Take mt home.”

When Lucio dragged Lena and Emily up to the stage for a rendition of “Hips don't Lie” Fareeha saw her opportunity. She motioned to the bar with a jerk of her head, and the couple slipped away from the table to pay their bill. A pair of brown eyes followed them. Fareeha was just pulling out her wallet at the bar when they got caught.

“Where do you think you are going?” Hana said.

Fareeha and Angela froze.

“First, put the wallet down. Tonight is on me.” Hana said, crossing her arms as she spoke,

“But Hana it really is no prob-” Fareeha started, only for Hana to cut her off.

“Don't even think it. My movie royalties are doing nobody any good sitting in the bank. This is my treat.”

“Okay, if you are sure.”

Hana nodded firmly. Fareeha relented and put her wallet back into a pocket of her jacket.

“So, where are you ladies off to?” Hana asked.

“Uhhh...” Fareeha trailed off and looked at Angela, who simply shrugged.

“Nowhere in particular.” Angela said, “Somewhere private would be nice.”

“Just promise me you won't bone each other in my chair in the video conference room.”

“That's...oddly specific.” Fareeha said.

“I'm pretty sure one of Jesse's one night stands happened in it, although he won't admit it.”

“Jesse's been bringing people in from off base?!” Angela sounded furious.

Fareeha placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Relax, we can deal with it tomorrow.” She said. Angela huffed, but relented and stemmed to calm down. “Thank you for tonight Hana.” Fareeha continued. “This was a lot of fun!”

Angela nodded in agreement.

“It was so much fun, certainly a lot more than I expected.” She waggled her eyebrows at Fareeha.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Hana said, “And I'll let you off the hook for missing me perform later.”

“I'm sure Lena will film it.” Fareeha said.

The couple turned to leave but Hana seemed to want to say more. Angela, picking up on it, stopped.

“Something wrong Hana?” She asked.

“No-not at all.” She said timidly. That was unusual. Hana Song was many things, but timid was not one of them.

“Maybe outside?” Angela said, “A little more private.”

Hana nodded and the trio stepped outside. The night air was crisp, it was late enough into autumn that even the Mediterranean bastion of Gibraltar was feeling the onset of winter. They moved away from the smoking circle to the clean air across the street. Angela wave a hand in front of her nose, there was more than just tobacco being smoked by the cluster of people outside the door.

“You looked like you wanted to say something inside.” Angela said after a moment.

“Yeah.” Hana said, “This is gonna jump around a bit so bear with me.”

The couple nodded.

“Do you know what happens to my county every few years?” Hana asked.

The couple did, but they stayed silent and let Hana speak.

“A giant Omnic emerges from the sea, and attacks until it is driven off.” Hana paused, and took a deep breath to steady herself, “When I was thirteen my parents and I were vacationing at a resort near Inchon. My dad had planned it over a year in advance, and I remember being so excited to go to the seaside. We were picnicking on the beach when...” Hana shivered, “It emerged.”

Fareeha's arm, which was already resting on Angela's hip, tightened its grip. Hana continued her story.

“It was awful. Chaos. Pandemonium. My mother, she got swept away in the panicking crowd. We...we never saw her again.” Hana sniffed, wiping away tears. “We took a family picture the day before.”

Hana pulled out her wallet. Her trademark bunny key-chain slipped out, and she opened it like a locket. Inside was a picture of a young family in swim suits, smiling at the camera.

“Do you see the look my dad is giving my mom?” Hana asked.

Fareeha nodded. Angela clutched a hand over he heart and nodded as well.

“That's the same look you two give each other.” Hana said. “I know I'm young, but I've seen things and done things nobody should ever have to. Doing the job we do, and taking the risks we take, to be lucky enough to find someone who gives you that look is a miracle.” Hana pointed at Fareeha. “Your a decorated soldier,” Her finger switched to Angela. “And you are a world renowned surgeon and combat medic. Those are risky jobs.”

Hana paused to compose her thoughts for a moment.

“I guess what I'm trying to say is seeing you two happy makes me happy. I reminds me of how happy my parents were, and that happiness is possible no matter the circumstance. I just wanted to tell you both that I'm so happy that you finally can be open with each other.”

As she finished Hana rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“That's pretty much it.” She said.

Angela didn't waist any time. She rushed over and engulfed the younger woman in a hug. Fareeha joined her a second later, embracing both women with her broad shoulders.

“Well you are like a daughter to me.” Angela said.

“You are to me as well.” Fareeha added, “That was very brave to bring up something so personal, thank you.”

“I'm very humbled,” Hana said, “To have two of the best women in the world as moms.”

The warm embrace ended a moment later by mutual consent.

“Now remember what I said.” Hana told them, “No screwing in my chair.”

“Yes mom.” Fareeha said, rolling her eyes.

“And for god's sake use protection!”

“Mom, I'm a world renowned surgeon. I know how to use a condom.” Angela said, trying to keep from giggling, “If you want I can demonstrate for you on-”

“EW NOPENOPENOPE!” Hana exclaimed, shaking her hands and head. “I'll pass on that aspect of you relationship.”

The trio shared a laugh.

“I should head back in before people start wondering where I am.” Hana said. “I'll see you both tomorrow.”

She waved at them as they said their goodbyes before crossing the street to get back to the bar. Sh paused jut outside the door and turned around.

“Angela son't be too hard on her, I need a sparring partner for tomorrow.”

With that remark she ducked inside, leaving the couple alone on the street.

“So.” Fareeha said.

“So.” Angela replied.

“I believe I was taking you home.” Fareeha said with a grin.

Angela extended her arm.

“Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was long chapter, a lot longer than I was expecting. One of the longest I've ever written actually =P
> 
> Jesse sang "Trouble" by Taylor Swift, a big shout out to Theawesomelizzy and 5h4d0hun73r for helping me choose that song.  
> The first duet was "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC, which is one of my favorite songs of all time and I had a lot of fun writing that bit.  
> The second duet and last song was "Cruising Together", oroginally written by Smokey Robinson but I chose the cover done by Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow. The image of Fareeha and Angela signing that song together was the inspiration behind this whole piece so I hope you liked it. I got the idea from a Kim Possible fic on Fanfiction.net called "A Lot Like Love" (it's kim/ron so that might be a major turn off for a lot of you and I totally understand).
> 
> There will be one more chapter, and it will be smutty smutt smutt. Eta on that is likely a month or so. I want to get the next chapter of OPAtS out first, and I haven't started writing that yet =P
> 
> As always thanks for reading, your comments and kudos seriously make my day. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ps. I should mention that I have a Tumblr. I use the same name there as I do here (Emancipator2992). It's full of pharamercy reblogs but I'm trying to actually start blogging and interacting with people now. I post fic updates there too!


	4. A Brand New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo0o0o0o0o0o0o

“Oh wow.” Angela said, “That's quite the view.”

Fareeha followed her gaze upwards.

“Mhmm.” She said, “I come out here to relax when I can't sleep.”

“I can see why. I didn't expect to see so many stars.”

The couple were walking hand in hand down the beach near the watchpoint. Angela was barefoot, her high heels dangling from her other hand.

“This is nothing, you should see the night sky in the desert. That will take your breath away.”

“I remember them being spectacular when I was in northern Iraq.” Angela said. “Although I didn't have much time for stargazing.”

“I keep forgetting you've been to far more places than I have.” Fareeha turned her gaze upwards once again. “I imagine Overwatch took you all over the world.”

Angela nodded but her expression fell somewhat.

“It wasn't all it was cracked up to be.” She said quietly. “The nature of my work meant there wasn't much time for sightseeing.”

Fareeha didn't know what to say to that. They kept walking in silence for a while. The butterflies that had been tormenting Fareeha's stomach all evening had vanished the instant they stepped on the beach. She had little doubt that the reason was currently holding her hand.

She turned and admired the face of the woman next to her. Angela was looking at the stars, humming a melody Fareeha recognized from the duet they had sung earlier. Fareeha's gaze came to rest on Angela's eyes. Her blue orbs twinkled under the starlight. Angela must have felt the gaze because she turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Something on your mind?” She asked.

“You're really pretty.” Fareeha blurted out.

Angela smiled and turned away, obviously flustered.

“Thank you.” She managed to squeak out.

Fareeha smiled, and pulled Angela close with her other hand. Face to face now, there was no hiding from one another. Fareeha brushed Angela's cheek with her thumb.

“You're not so bad looking yourself.” Angela said softly.

Now it was Fareeha's turn to blush and look away.

“What is wrong with us?” Fareeha said with a chuckle, “Half an hour ago we were grinding on one another,” Angela turned red at the memory, “But now we can't look each other in the eye without giggling like teenagers.”

Angela didn't reply right away. She looked into the distance, mulling over something. Fareeha gave her an encouraging smile.

“I think-” Angela hesitated. Fareeha gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“You think...?”

“I think it's because, or at least it is for me,” Angela paused and took a deep breath, “I want more than a night of fun.” Angela turned away and her next words were really quiet. So quiet Fareeha almost missed them because of the sound of the waves. “I want tonight to be the start of something special”

Fareeha's heart was hammering inside her chest, an she had the urge to jump for joy. She resisted it, and even managed to keep her voice calm when she replied. Her hands guided Angela's face back until their eyes met.

“I'm glad you said that.” Fareeha told her, “Because I feel the same way. I want you, for as long as you'll have me.”

Fareeha then closed the distance and captured Angela's lips in a tender kiss. Angela replied in kind, tilting her head slightly too the side so their noses wouldn't collide. They kissed again, the sound of their lips masked by the waves rolling into the shore. 

Fareeha jumped suddenly as nimble fingers pinched her kidneys. A giggling Angela spun out of her grasp, smiling impishly.

“The betrayal!” Fareeha exclaimed with a melodramatic voice, “Zeigler I trusted you!”

Angela stuck her tongue out in response. She set her heels on the ground, tucking her phone safely inside. Angela then rolled up the ankles of her jeans.

“If you want revenge,” She said with a wink, “You gotta catch me first!”

She then strode into the shallow water, still humming the tune from earlier. Fareeha took off her jacket, it was much warmer down on the beach, and her shoes and socks. She too tucked her phone inside her shoes and rolled up her jeans before wading in after Angela. They walked and in hand for a ways, the gentle surf of the Mediterranean swirling around their ankles. Angela sighed happily.

“This is perfect.” She said.

Fareeha hummed in agreement.

“I'd like to retire to someplace like this.” Fareeha said, “My dad has a cabin in the Okanagan region in Canada. It has a beach just like this.”

“Isn't it a little early to think about retirement?” Angela asked, “You aren't even forty yet.”

Fareeha shrugged.

“It helps to have something to look forward to when things get nasty.” She said, “That and knowing I'm gonna be going back to you.”

Angela blushed, but didn't look away.

“The feeling is mutual.” She said.

They turned around and walked back to their belongings in comfortable silence. Just before reaching the pile of clothes Fareeha made her move. She wrapped her arms around around Angela's waist and hoisted her over one shoulder. Angela squealed in surprise, flailing her limbs in a vain attempt to escape.

“Fareeha what are-Oh no,” Angela said through bursts of giggling, “Oh no don't you dare! Don't you dare Fareeh-AHHHHHHHH”

Angela screamed as Fareeha dumped her into the waist deep water. She emerged from the sea seconds later, sputtering and soaked from head to toe. Fareeha grinned at her.

“Revenge is a dish best served cold,” She said, “Or in this case wet.”

Angela fixed her with a mischievous look.

Fareeha realized what was happening a split second second too late. Angela lunged, tackling her rugby style into the water with a tremendous splash. They regained their feet at the same time, still giggling at each other. 

The couple waded out of the sea and back to their belongings. Angela tried to wring the water out of her hair. She stopped, jaw going slack at the sight in front of her. Fareeha had her back to Angela and was removing the soaked tank-top from her body. The black sports bra underneath did very little to conceal the well defined muscles on display. Fareeha glanced over her shoulder.

“See something you like?” She said, smirking.

Angela turned red.

“Uh yes, very much so.” The doctor squeaked.

Fareeha turned around and flexed he arms.

“How about now?”

Angela nodded rapidly.

“And now?” Fareeha flexed her abs.

Angela nearly fainted.

“Can I...can I touch them?” She ventured.

Fareeha grinned.

“It'll cost you.” She said.

“Name your price.” Angela replied.

“Your shirt.” Fareeha said. She gestured over her shoulder using a thumb. “Off.”

Angela would never remove an article of clothing faster in her life, now just her black lacy bra covered her torso. Now it was Fareeha's turn to blush. While her muscles were not as bulky as Fareeha's, Angela's were just as well defined. Her abs, in Fareeha's mind, were music video worthy.

Angela closed the distance between them with a few timid steps. They were now face to face, sizing one another up. They held each others gaze, watching one another with slightly parted mouths. Angela bit her lip. She reached out, placing the palm of her hand on Fareeha's firm abdomen. The soldier shivered at the contact.

Angela began to trace the outline of each muscle. Fareeha rolled her head to the side, exhaling sharply, as Angela's fingers slid across her chest. She dragged her index finger up Fareeha's torso, passing between her breasts, to her chin. Angela traced Fareeha's jawline, all while giving the soldier a smoldering look.

Fareeha captured Angela's finger with her lips, sucking on the digit with her mouth. She then pulled Angela in by the waist. Angela took a surprised breath and Fareeha kissed her passionately. Then again. And again.

Angela loved it.

Her hands began to roam Fareeha's body, exploring the smooth skin of her chest and back. Fareeha was doing the same, and her hands eventually settled on Angela's ass. She squeezed it, the firm muscle tensing at her touch.

Angela leaned her head back, allowing Fareeha to work on her neck. Her lips soon founds a sensitive spot just under the doctor's chin, and she nipped it. A breathy moan emanated from Angela. One of her hands found Fareeha's hair, tugging the black locks as Fareeha nibbled her ear lobe.

Fareeha's hands resumed their roaming of Angela's body. Each soft caress gave Angela goosebumps and sent shivers down her spine. She melted under Fareeha's touch. Angela began to clumsily fiddle with the fly on her jeans. Fareeha noticed immediately and her hands jumped to the clasp of Angela's bra. She paused, fingers just inches away, and pulled back.

Fareeha gave Angela a searching look, eyes asking for permission. They both knew once Fareeha's fingers reached that clasp there was no going back.

“Yes,” Angela said softly, “I've always wanted to have sex on the beach.”

As soon as the words left Angela's mouth Fareeha's dived in. Her lips attacked Angela with renewed vigor and her fingers removed Angela's bra in one smooth motion. Fareeha pulled back again, admiring the sight of Angela's now naked torso.

Angela blushed under the force of Fareeha's gaze. Fareeha seemed to pick up on this and offered a warm smile.

“Beautiful.” She said, “Truly beautiful.”

Fareeha leaned in and kissed Angela softly on the lips. One of her hands took hold of one of Angela's breasts, cupping it. Fareeha moved her mouth down to it, kissing the skin just above the nipple. She took the nipple in her mouth, tenderly kissing the small piece of flesh. Her tongue circled circled it, earning a gasp from Angela. Fareeha continued to play with it using her tongue until the nipple had hardened into a stiff peak. She then moved to the other nipple, repeating the process. 

By now Angela had undone her fly and was trying to shimmy her jeans down her legs. Fareeha gave her a moment of respite and took her own bra off. Angela gave Fareeha's torso an up and down.

“Fuck.” She said, “Just...fuck.”

“Something wrong?” Fareeha asked as Angela stepped out of her jeans.

“Nono, it's just-” Angela paused. A now pants-less Fareeha, clad in only black boy-shorts, left Angela momentarily speechless.

“It's just what?” Fareeha said.

Angela shook herself out of her stupor.

“Looked in a mirror recently?” She asked the Egyptian, “Because you are stunning.”

Fareeha smiled at the compliment.

“Newsflash for you,” She said, “I'm not the only beautiful woman on this beach.”

Angela's thumbs came to rest on the waistband of her panties.

“Get over here and ravage me already!” Angela said.

Fareeha laughed.

“Yes ma'am.”

Angela laid her blouse out like a blanket on the sand before sliding her panties off and tossing them onto her discarded jeans. She glanced up and down the beach. It was empty apart from the couple. The PETRAS act had made trespassing on decommissioned Overwatch property a crime, meaning very few dared walk along this stretch of sand.

Angela sat down on her shirt, careful to sweep the sand off it. No matter how hard she tried there always seemed to be more sand on the wet piece of clothing.

“I'm having second thoughts about this.” She said trying to shake the sand off her damp fingers. “Maybe we should head back.”

Fareeha thought for a moment.

“Let me try something.” She picked up her phone and tapped out a text message. The screen lit up a moment later with a reply.

“Mei is going to send Snowball down with some towels.” Fareeha said. “So in the mean time how about a swim?”

Leaving her boy-shorts on the pile of wet clothes Fareeha raced back into the water. Angela was right behind her. She dove into the water, which was relatively warm, and swam after Fareeha. They stayed close to shore, always wary of undercurrents and riptides. They floated in the chest deep water, backing in each others presence.

Angela paddled over to where Fareeha was floating on her back. A light tap on the shoulder and Fareeha turned around to face her. Angela practically jumped on the soldier, ravenous lips seeking entry. Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela, pressing their naked bodies together.

The couple's hands wandered, finding sensitive spots that would be useful later. The feeling of wet skin sliding over wet skin was electrifying, and very soon had both women moaning softly into each others mouths. The rest of the world melted away as Fareeha and Angela got lost in the moment and each other, savoring every kiss and caress.

Fareeha's leg partly bisected Angela's stride, and Angela began to grind up and down it. She moaned softly as Fareeha guided Angela's head back and kissed down her neck. Again Fareeha took Angela's breast in her mouth. Fareeha licked and kissed the supple flesh, eliciting more moans from Angela. She then nipped Angela's neck and the doctor raked her fingernails across Fareeha's back.

Fareeha hissed, savouring the sensation and nipped Angela again. The results where predictable. Again Angela's fingernails raked across Fareeha's back, this time hard enough to leave marks. Fareeha's mouth was leaving marks of its own around Angela's collar, the doctor was going to need a turtleneck to avoid embarrassing questions tomorrow.

A light on the beach grabbed their attention. The couple froze, thinking it might be a person. As it grew closer they recognized that it belonged to Mei's companion, Snowball. The small robot had two towels from the watchpoint's showers strapped to its sides. Upon reaching the pile of discarded clothing the towels popped off Snowball, landing on the sand. Snowball then turned and made its way back to the watchpoint, and Fareeha and Angela had the beach to themselves once again.

Fareeha began to guide Angela back towards the beach, their lips still locked together. They stumbled ashore, groping limbs firmly entangled.

Upon reaching the pile of clothes Angela broke off. She spread the towels out on the sand, allowing her to lie down comfortably without getting covered in grit. Fareeha came down on top of her, pinning Angela to the ground with her wet body.

Hungry lips went back to their new favorite spot, Angela's neck, while eager hands roamed and squeezed her chest. All the teasing had Angela so desperate she was gasping at every touch. She let out a frustrated moan. Fareeha paused from her work and grinned at her lover.

“Get in me.” Angela said. “Now.”

Fareeha smiled mischievously, backing up so her face hovered over Angela's groin. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and began to lower it towards Angela's exposed sex. Fareeha stopped just before making contact, winking. Angela whined impatiently, and Fareeha smiled. She licked Angela's vulva with a long broad stroke. Angela clenched a fist, and her torso rocked. Fareeha licked Angela again with another long stroke. Angela moaned, and was not a quiet one either. Fareeha clamped a hand over Angela's mouth.

“Shhhh.” Fareeha said, and licked Angela again. The doctor squirmed, her teeth nipping at Fareeha's fingers. “We're out in public after all.”

Angela narrowed her eyes and glared at Fareeha, who shrugged innocently. The soldier removed her hand and her tongue once again licked Angela's pussy. Angela hissed through gritted teeth but didn't cry out.

“This may be-AHHH” Her words were interrupted as Fareeha's tongue circled her clit. “I'm rather-mmmmmm-noisy.”

Angela finished with a soft moan. Fareeha began to trace circles around Angela's clit with her tongue, careful not to exert too much pressure on the sensitive nub of flesh. Angela began to writhe on the towel, her breathing shallow and rapid. Fareeha continued her work, circling the clit with an ever increasing tempo. Before she could stop herself Fareeha flicked it with her tongue. Angela cried out, her voice rising high above the pounding of the waves behind them.

“Sorry.” She said sheepishly, “We can take this somewhere else if you want.”

“Hmm.” Fareeha sat up and looked thoughtful for a moment. “What we need is something to keep your mouth busy.”

As she spoke Fareeha got back on top of Angela, sliding her body along Angela's warm skin. She paused, hovering just inches above Angela's face. The doctor gave her a quizzical look. Fareeha smiled cryptically. She leaned in and whispered into Angela's ear. When she was finished Angela bit her lip and nodded enthusiastically.

“Very well.” Fareeha said, voice smooth as silk. She turned around so her crotch was positioned directly above Angela's face. Fareeha in turn brought her own head down to Angela's groin, before easing herself down onto Angela's mouth. An eager tongue greeted her, probing the folds of her labia. Fareeha smiled as the sensation traveled through her body.

The full magnitude of what was happening suddenly hit her. Here she was, naked on a beach at a former Overwatch base and sitting on Angela's face. Dr. Angela Zeigler, world renowned surgeon, medical marvel, technical wonder-child, and here she was 69'ing her. Fareeha wriggled with glee before diving into Angela's pussy.

Fareeha's tongue went straight back to Angela's clit, aggressively circling it. A muffled moan erupted from her groin, spurring Fareeha to repeat the motion. Another moan, and this time Angela's hands gripped Fareeha's Fareeha's rear with surprising strength. Angela forced Fareeha's legs to spread wider, allowing her to get her mouth completely flush with Fareeha's sex. 

Angela inserted her tongue deep inside Fareeha and twirled it around, rubbing hard against Fareeha's walls. Now it was Fareeha's turn to cover her mouth to prevent a loud moan escaping into the night air. The flaw in her plan became apparent as Angela's tongue lapped eagerly against her vulva.

Fareeha remembered that she tended to be loud in bed as well.

She gasped out loud as Angela entered her again. She needed a distraction, and Angela's pussy would have to do. They quickly established a rhythm, alternating licks with each other. The outside world fell away. All Fareeha knew was the sweet taste of Angela and the indescribable sensations radiating from her groin. They both gave up trying to be quiet, with Fareeha being the bigger culprit.

She couldn't help it. Every stroke of Angela's tongue left her gasping for air. The doctor's precision work around Fareeha's own clit made it very difficult for Fareeha to reply with any of her own. Then Angela slid a finger in.

Fareeha's back arched involuntarily. She cried out, gripping her own breast as the sensation coursed through her. Her body rocked as Angela rubbed the digit against Fareeha's sensitive walls in a “come hither” motion. Her vision blurred and another moan left her mouth.

Fareeha gritted her teeth, determined to give as good as she got. She pressed her mouth to Angela's pussy, kissing the folds just above the clit. She parted the folds around the clit and then dragged her tongue over the sensitive flesh. She felt Angela squirm underneath. Fareeha repeated the gesture, smiling as Angela's body shook. Angela mumbled something.

“Hmm?” Fareeha said. She lifted her hind quarters so Angela could speak.

“Keep doing that.” Angela told her, clearly out of breath, “Whatever you are doing is fucking amaz-AHHHH Fareeha yes!”

Fareeha didn't wait for Angela to finish, diving in with her tongue. Angela's hips bucked. She slapped Fareeha's ass with both hands, eliciting a yelp from the soldier. Angela went to work as well, her tongue attacking Fareeha's pussy with vengeance. She nipped at the folds with her teeth, before sucking on the folds of soft flesh with her lips.

It became harder and harder to concentrate, Fareeha's tongue was pushing her ever closer to bursting. Angela kissed the skin near Fareeha's clit, before lapping up the liquid oozing out of her lover. Fareeha's hips tried to buck but Angela's strong grip held them in place.

“Yes Angela!” Fareeha urged through gritted teeth, “I'm so close!”

Angela kept at it, licking and sucking Fareeha's folds as the woman moaned and groaned above her. Angela deftly re-inserted her finger, followed shortly by second. She began to thrust them rapidly in and out.

Fareeha continued her clit play, swirling her tongue around the now soaked clit. She increased the tempo and pressure, pushing Angela to the brink.

Angela was the first to go, a firm flick of Fareeha's tongue on her clit was the last straw. She cried out and shouted Fareeha's name as waves of pleasure rolling through her as she climaxed. Her limbs shook and she moaned into Fareeha's pussy.

Angela vibrating underneath Fareeha brought her tantalizingly close herself. Angela's hands grasped Fareeha's back. Fingers grated across sweaty skin. The sensation broke the knot in Fareeha's belly and she cried out in ecstasy. Her back arched and she pounded the ground with clenched fists. Her vision blurred and she rolled her head from side to side. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

The small portion of her brain that was still capable of rational thought found the reason why. Angela hadn't stopped, or rather Angela couldn't stop. Fareeha's hips had her face pinned in pace, there was no place for her tongue to go but inside Fareeha.

So Angela kept at it, extending Fareeha's orgasm to a mind-numbing length. Fareeha's legs and she slid forward, freeing Angela. Fareeha lay headfirst into the towels, panting. Angela eased herself up, grinning as Fareeha slid off her.

“You okay?” She asked with an amused smirk.

Fareeha gave a thumbs-up.

“Never felt better.” She said, “That was amazing.”

Angela nodded.

“Yeah you are really really reeaally good with your tongue.” She said.

Fareeha smiled as she sat up.

“I was about to say the same thing.”

They lapsed into silence, basking in the afterglow. Angela took hold of Fareeha's hand.

“So.” She said after a moment.

“So.” Fareeha replied.

“What now?” Angela asked, “For us I mean.”

Fareeha thought for a moment.

“Well, there is an amazing seafood restaurant across the bay in Algeciras, and I have tomorrow off.”

“Fareeha Amari are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes.”

“I would love too. Pick me up at eight?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Angela moved closer, capturing Fareeha's lips in a soft kiss. Her heart hammered in her chest, she was going on a date with Fareeha Amari! The though made her smile, and she pulled back to admire the beautiful face before her. Fareeha smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Angela wrapped her arms around her lover.

The future never looked brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's finished! And things got spicy!  
> This was a lot of fun to write, the whole thing definitely re-energized me in a writing sense. Also this is the first multi-chapter story that I have ever finished so yay! As always I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
